It is a Promise I must keep
by RaveRhigosis
Summary: Raven has left the Titans.  Find out why.  BBRae.  DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  DON'T SUE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: ****Thank you for clicking on my story! Please continue to read, this is only the begining and will be a multi-chaper story. I don't know how often I will update but I will update! Well on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me!**

Have you ever had a close group of friends, so close, that they were like family? Have you ever turned around and stabbed them in the back? Have you ever done that and felt no regret? I have. My name is Rachael Roth. I am better known as Raven from the Teen Titans. And this is why I chose to leave the Teen Titans.

Truthfully, it was for their own good that I left. Having me around only did them harm. If only I could tell them the truth, then they would understand everything. But I can't tell them. I made a promise, that I have already broken. If I break it any more then I already have then everything I have done will have been for nothing. And I will not of done all that to them and just have it be for nothing.

It all started one rainy morning. I was alone, or so I thought, in Titans Tower. The team had gone out to breakfast at a new resturaunt that morning and even though they had invited me to go with them I decided to stay home. It was about 9:00 and I was in the overly sized kitchen making tea and I heard one of the doors to the main room open and shut. I quickly looked over and saw that nobody was there. I just dismissed it as the door messing up. But I couldn't shake the creepy feeling that someone was in the room with me. I hurried up and finished making my tea and started carrying it back to my room. As I was walking I could have swore I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I quickly turned around and nothing was there. I hate to admit it but, at this point I was really getting creeped out and decided that as soon as I got to my room I was going to call the others, tell them all this, and ask them what I should do. But I didn't have the chance because as I turned around to start walking back to my room a familiar person was standing in the way.

"Good morning Raven" he said in a stone cold voice.

"Slade. How did you get in here?" I asked as my tea fell to the floor and the glass broke into a million pieces. I got into my fighting stance and my hands and eyes started to glow black with magic.

"That is not what you should be worried about, my dear. I have some bad news for you from your father."

**Author Note:****So... How was it? I really hope it was good, I worked hard on it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and sorry if my grammar or spelling was bad... I don't think I have spell check on my computer but it shouldn't be that bad. Please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry if this sucks. I am really tired right now but I actually felt like working on it and I needed to write another chapter. So please read :)**

_Shit! _ That was the only thing that went though my mind.

"What is it?" I asked but stayed in my fighting stance.

"Your father is back. He is disguised as a mortal in Jump city and he is after the Teen Titans. " Slade answered.

"Is that all?" I asked. It sounded so... stupid. What did it matter if he was after us? Everyone is after us. God, the whole freaking Brotherhood of Evil was after us and we still took them.

"It is worse then it sounds. But your father will confront you about it at a later time." He said. It sounded like he was smiling.

I was about to wrap my black magic around him and refuse to let him go untill he told me more but all of a sudden he vanished. It was like he teleported which was definetly something new for him. I cleaned up the mess and went to the common room to wait for the rest of the team to get home. The team finally came home at about 10:30. They came into the room and were talking about a Tv show Starfire had seen the night before that was about how cheese was made. From what I heard the cheese making process was gross but Starfire thought it was very interesting. The moment Beast boy walked into the room his eyes met mine and he grinned and called out a greeting. I just nodded in his direction. Beast boy and I had been together for quite a while at that point but we hadn't told the rest of the team. I just didn't want them to know yet because I knew Starfire would have questioned me endlessly about it.

"Robin. Slade is back." I said.

"What?" Robin said in disbelief.

"Slade is back. He was in the tower." I told him. "Also my father is back. He is diguised as a mortal in Jump city."

"How long have you known this?" he questioned.

" I found out this morning when Slade was in the tower."

"Shit. We gotta figure out where Slade and your father are and if they are planning to do anything." Robin said as he went to the computer that was beside the tv. I don't know what he was going to do on that computer to find them but I knew he cold find them. I walked into the hallway and Beast boy followed me.

"What happened?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"Slad came in the tower, told me my father is in Jump city and that he is after us, and then he just kinda vanished." I answered.

"Wait, what? He's after us? Why didn't you mention this to Robin?"

"I don't know but I will later." I said as I walked to my bedroom door.

"Ok, but don't forget." he said. He knew I wanted to be left alone so he hugged me and left. I walked into my dark room and plopped down on my fluffy bed. I tried to think through what could be so horrible about my father being back. I mean, we took him down last time and this time we can call in all the honorary Titans if we need help. As I was thinking of this I fell asleep and woke up to someone banging on my door.

**Author Note: I actually liked the way this turned out :) please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
